


He Only Needed Help. (He isn't complaining though)

by ThorinsBItch



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, requited unrequited lust, this is short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorinsBItch/pseuds/ThorinsBItch
Summary: In search of information about a creature he is researching, Ford calls on the help of his muse, with pleasurable results.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	He Only Needed Help. (He isn't complaining though)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Ford sighs slightly to himself, taking a second to shake out a cramp in his writing hand. The investigation into what he has dubbed Squirrel-corns, squirrels with a unicornesque horn on their heads, is not going as well as he has hoped. Despite the friendly nature the creatures have, they have proven to be very skittish creatures. Which makes any investigations on them very difficult. Ford leans back in his chair, rubbing a hand over his face with frustration. 

"Damn... I think I need help, this is becoming difficult for me to do alone." Ford says aloud to himself. After saying this, he has a lightbulb moment. "Of course! Why didn’t I think of this before!" He exclaims, getting up and going over to his meditation spot. Ford sits down, crossing his legs as he takes a deep breath to clear his mind, hoping with all his heart that his muse realizes that he is trying to contact him. Lately he's noticed that Bill hasn't been showing up in his dreams like usual, only taking over his body at night. He's been pretty disappointed about that, missing his muses company lately. Though, he wouldn’t tell Bill that. 

Ford sighs softly, letting his body relax. In an attempt to contact Bill, he thinks about the muse as his mind clears, and his eyelids become heavy with sleep. Opening his eyes, Ford looks around. Bill's dream creations are usually very well done, they normally involve what is in Ford's dreams. The creatures he's seen, old memories that seem to leak into his dreams occasionally. 

So far this dream seems to follow Bill's usual routine, but Ford is smart enough to spot the tiny mistakes that he usually makes. The subtle differences are quickly spotted by Ford, the sky is gray and the colors seem duller then normal. Ford grins in delight, happily looking around for his muse. The absence of Bill in his dreams has been bothering Ford far more then he cares to admit. The being may be annoying on most occasions, but Ford doesn’t mind, he enjoys Bill's company enough to overlook his muses less savory traits.

"Bill? Where are you?" Ford asks the void, his smile fading when Bill doesn’t immediately appear, disappointment building in his stomach quickly. Bill usually appears quicker then this, which makes Ford sigh impatiently. "Bill, please... I'm not in the mood for games." He finishes, sounding more desperate then he would have liked, ignoring the obvious need coloring his voice. Ford looks around to see if Bill heeded his call. 

"Lighten up Sixer! I'm just having some fun, you should try it sometime.~" Ford suddenly hears, his face lighting up with happiness when he recognizes his muse's voice. Bill appears in front of him, Ford can tell that if the triangular being had a mouth, he would be smirking. Ford sighs in annoyance. 

"Please Bill, you're the only one that can help me, I'm at a loss here." Ford begs, looking up at Bill pleadingly, hoping he conveys his stress in a way that makes Bill not drag this out too long. Bill sighs with annoyance, rolling his eye. 

"Jeez, take a chill pill IQ, whatever you are freaking out over can't be that important." Bill scoffs, waving a hand dismissively as he conjures up a table and chairs, sitting down in one of them. Ford takes a seat across from him, sighing loudly as he responds. 

"It is to me! The squirrel-corns aren't as easy to research as I thought they would be." He huffs, taking a cup that Bill had materialized in front of him, sipping the tea that Bill made. Bill starts laughing loudly, holding his sides. Bill calms down enough to respond, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye. Ford huffs in irritation, glaring at him as he wonders what's so funny. 

"Whew! You’re a riot Sixer!" Bill starts, still chuckling to himself. "Squirrel-corns are lame Fordsie, those fluffy idiots aren't worth the paper!" Bill finishes, putting his hands on his sides. Ford huffs indigently, feeling hurt from his muses dismissal. Looking at Bill pleadingly, Ford clears his throat. 

"Please Bill, I'll do anything." He begs, clasping his six-fingered hands in front of him; making the triangle-shaped being chuckle. Again he looks as though he would be smirking if he could. Bill floats up from his chair, coming over to Ford. He doesn’t speak right away, making Ford feel uneasy, wishing his muse would speak up. 

"Anything?" Bill teases, looking at Ford expectantly. Ford bites his lip, squirming under Bill's gaze. The genius isn't sure about this anymore, but he trusts his muse, despite his annoying tendencies. The being has helped his research immensely over the course of their friendship, so Ford decides that he can put up with whatever Bill wants from him. 

"Yes, anything. I'll do whatever you want of me." Ford finally answers. Bill seems to smirk even wider, coming closer to him. Again, the triangle shaped being doesn’t speak up, making the uneasiness Ford feels stronger. He wishes the muse would just get to the point. He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice what's happening. As he sits there, waiting for a reply, a long black tentacle slithers its way over to him. Because he wasn’t paying attention, he jolts violently when the tendril wraps itself around his ankle. 

"You can start by relaxing Fordsie.~" Bill purrs seductively, watching as the tendril climbs up Ford's leg. He gasps slightly, not expecting this. The being never ceases to amaze him, which Ford admires far more then he lets on. Bill chuckles lightly, obviously he's listening in on Ford's mind, making him blush at the realization. 

"I'm flattered Sixer.~" Bill purrs as the tentacle makes it's way to Ford's crotch, rubbing itself against the front of his slacks. Ford sucks in a breath sharply, his length hardening at the touch, again he's thrown off guard by the actions of the tendril. Bill gets close so he can whisper into his ear. 

"I've been inside your head Sixer.~ I know your secrets, all those fantasies you push to the back of your mind.~" Bill teases, the tentacle gets Ford's pants unbuttoned and unzipped, making it's way inside his slacks. As Ford loses himself to the feeling of the tentacle, more appear and slither up his arms, two going under his shirt to play with his nipples teasingly. 

"A-Ah!~ Bill please.~" Ford whimpers, the tentacle in his pants slides into his boxers, wrapping around his now aching cock. Ford moans loudly at the feeling, the tendrils have a warmth to them, but its not unpleasant. There's also a slight wetness to the one wrapped around his length, making it even better. The tip of the tendril plays with the head of his throbbing member, making Ford cry out in pleasure. Bill snaps his fingers, causing the two playing with Ford's nipples to grow mouths, which latch onto the aching buds, sucking mercilessly. Ford moans loudly, bucking his hips into the tentacle wrapped around his cock. 

"Good boy Ford.~" Bill purrs, watching him with lust in his eye. "Just relax baby.~ I'll take care of you.~" Bill finishes lustfully. Ford whimpers, trembling from the intense pleasure he's feeling. A forgotten tentacle slides it's way into the back of his pants and into his boxers. This one feels more wet then the one stroking his cock, making Ford gasp in realization, knowing where it's headed. Bill chuckles huskily, he won't tell Ford this, but he can feel the pleasure his tentacles are experiencing. 

"You look so good like this IQ.~ Lost in pleasure.~" Bill purrs, the tentacle in the back of Ford's pants slides to his entrance, the tip of it rubbing against it teasingly. Ford whimpers loudly, begging for it in his mind, causing Bill to chuckle. The tendril at his entrance slides into him slowly, causing Ford to cry out in pleasure. 

"Oh god oh god oh god-" Ford repeats, overcome with the pleasure he's feeling. The tentacle stroking his cock slows, a mouth growing at the tip, which latches onto the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock, sucking on it eagerly. The action causes Ford to scream in pleasure, bucking his hips wildly. Two tentacles not busy pleasuring him slide up, grasping his hips and holding them still. The part of the tentacle that isn't a mouth wraps itself tightly at the base of his cock, acting like a cock ring. Which causes Ford to wail with pleasure and need. 

"We can't have you coming yet Fordsie.~ There's still a lot more I want to do to you.~" Bill growls lustfully. But Ford can barely pay attention, the tentacle that had slid into him is playing relentlessly with his sweet spot now. After what feels like hours of nonstop, almost torturous pleasure, the tentacles disappear, the only one remaining is the one wrapped around Ford's length, still serving as a cock ring. Ford looks at Bill, wondering what's next. 

"Now Sixer.~ I need you to think me up a body, because when you come, I want it to be from my cock.~ Not from the tentacles.~" Bill purrs. Ford immediately does so, imagining Bill as a tall lean man; With blonde and black hair, an eyepatch, and a nice yellow and black suit. Complete with his trademark top hat and cane. When Ford opens his eyes, Bill stands there, looking exactly how he imagined. Ford gasps slightly at the sight, Bill smirks, beginning to strip, going slow to tease Ford. Once he's undressed, Bill looks down at himself, chuckling softly. 

"Shit Sixer.~ You made me hung.~" The being teases, approaching Ford slowly. "Not that I'm complaining.~" He finishes with a wink. Bill uses his powers to bend Ford over the table, running a hand over his back. Ford shivers at the touch, wanting his muse badly. He arches his back in an attempt to egg him on. 

"P-Please Bill.~ I need you.~" He whimpers, wiggling his hips temptingly. Bill growls lustfully, snapping his fingers, causing his cock to be lubed. Bill gets into position behind him. Ford shivers with anticipation, causing Bill to smirk amorously. He moves forward, placing the tip of his cock at Ford's entrance. 

"Ready IQ?~" Bill purrs, rubbing his tip against his entrance. Ford immediately nods, wiggling his hips. Bill lets out another lustful growl, the human turns him on way more then he cares to admit. Shaking off the thought for now, he rubs the polydactyly's back comfortingly. 

"I-I'm ready Bill, just fuck me please.~" Ford whimpers with need, his cock throbbing in the tendril's tight grasp. Bill groans at the sound of need in Ford's voice, slowly sliding his cock inside him. Ford moans loudly, gripping the table tightly as he's filled with Bill's cock. Bill growls with pleasure, just barely holding back the temptation to immediately start pounding roughly into his lover. Bill knew how fragile humans could be, he didn't want to break his favorite pawn just yet. 

"Damn Fordsie.~ You're fucking tight.~" Bill purrs huskily, beginning to slowly thrust into the man. Ford keens with pleasure, his hips bucking instinctively. Bill tuts slightly, holding Ford's hips down. "No bucking Sixer.~ We're doing this at MY pace.~" The being growls lustfully, only picking up the pace slightly. Ford practically wails with pleasure, shaking heavily from the intense sensations he's feeling. 

"O-Oh fuck!!~ Bill please!~" Ford whimpers loudly. Bill chuckles huskily, rolling his hips slowly. The being knows that neither of them are going to last long, both men had wanted this for far too long. Bill doesn't want to wait longer, letting go and starting to pounding roughly into the human, making Ford scream in pleasure. Bill growls loudly, thrusting faster. 

"Fuck!~ So tight baby.~" Bill snarls lustfully, rolling and thrusting his hips. Ford is so overcome with pleasure that all he can do is cry out with each thrust. He's glad it's just him and Bill, because he'd be embarrassed if other people heard his girlish moans and cries. Bill loosens his grip on Ford's hips, allowing the man to bucking his hips, which Ford does without hesitation. 

"O-Oh fuck!!~ Faster Bill!~ Please!!~" Ford wails with pleasure, bucking his hips wildly. Bill moans deeply, heat building in his stomach. He lets the tentacle unwrap from Ford's length as he pounds his cock directly into Ford's sweet spot. Ford lets out a loud scream of pleasure, the previously held back tension building rapidly in his stomach. 

"I'm coming!!~" Ford cries out loudly, bucking his hips faster. Bill growls loudly in pleasure, thrusting harder into him. Using his powers, he keeps Ford from coming just yet. 

"Come with me Stanford.~" Bill purrs, thrusting faster as Ford screams in pleasure. The constant denial of release is driving him crazy. Bill feels himself about to explode. When he is on the edge, he leans down to whisper into Ford's ear, letting go of his magical hold as he does. 

"Come for daddy.~" He purrs, making both of them come hard, Bill doing so inside Ford, and the human onto the table. Ford whimpers, bucking his hips through the high of his climax. Bill huffs in relief, slowly stopping his thrusts. Ford trembles as Bill pulls out, rubbing Ford's back soothingly. 

"Feel better IQ?~" Bill purrs gently, making Ford nod. He sighs with content, snapping his fingers to turn his appearance back to normal. Ford stands up and puts his clothes back on, looking at Bill. The being gazes back at him, his eye lit up with what would've been a smile. 

"Don't worry Sixer, when you wake up the information you need will be in your journal. You can count on that." Bill promises, snapping his fingers. 

Ford wakes with a start, he's still sitting in his meditation area. Remembering what Bill said, he quickly gets up and goes over to his desk. Ignoring the pain in his backside, he opens the journal and flips to the page about the squirrel-corns. Ford's face lights up with happiness as he reads what Bill had wrote, his muse had filled in all the blanks that he had gotten during his research on the creatures. Sighing in content, Ford closes the journal, sitting down at his desk. He smiles slightly, feeling a lot better now that he gotten to see his muse, and finally release all the pent up sexual tension that he now realizes was between them. 

Still, he can't help but hope that he will see Bill again, and wonder what other fantastical creatures he will find next. He grins to himself, if getting information from Bill can be that pleasurable, then he can't wait to come to him for help again.


End file.
